The First ( The last Request Squel )
by parkbyune
Summary: 5 Tahun berlalu tidak akan membuat perasaan Chanyeol berkurang sedikitpun. Bahkan semakin hari rasanya dia semakin jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun namja mungil yang sudah memiliki sepenuh hatinya. Walau namja itu sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya tapi perasaan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun. Chanyeol X Baekhyun
1. chapter 1

The First

 _First Beat_

Cast : Baekhyun X Chanyeol

Tidak ada yang tersisa di balik penyesalan semua sudah terbuang bersama dengan kenangan. Lalu apa yang bisa dia lakukan seketika bayangan itu datang hanya kata andai yang selalu dia ucapkan. Andai senyum nya masih ada, andai suaranya masih bisa terdengar atau bolehkah jika semua dapat di putar lagi dia akan kembali memberikan kenangan yang jauh lebih indah dan tidak ada kata penyesalan.

Chanyeol namja tinggi itu berjalan dalam kenangan baru saja meninggalkan pusara kekasih hatinya Baekhyun. 5 Tahun sudah berlalu sejak kepergian namja mungil itu tapi rasanya masih tetap sama atau bahkan memang tidak pernah berubah rasa cinta dan rindu nya selalu menumpuk ingin dikeluarkan.

Masih melajukan mobil pribadinya dengan kecepatan rendah saat dering telpon membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Hyung, aku sudah tiba kenapa kau lama sekali. " teriakan seseorang menggema di telinga chanyeol. Sedangkan namja jangkung itu hanya terkekeh lucu ya ampun dia sampai lupa dia harus menjemput seseorang sekarang ke bandara Incheon.

" baik lah, sebentar lagi aku sampai. " ucapnya langsung menancapkan gas. pasti seseorang itu akan menendangnya sebentar lagi.

* * *

Dengan santai chanyeol berjalan tidak lupa dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger. Jangan lupa tatapan memuja semua orang ketika melihatnya. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang sudah memasang wajah juteknya. Terang saja dia sudah menunggu 1 jam lebih tapi dengan santainya chanyeol memasang senyum manis dan tersenyum lebar.

" yak park chanyeol. " teriak seseorang dari depan chanyeol. membuat semua orang menoleh kepada mereka.

" maaf kyung, aku baru saja datang ke pusara kekasih ku. " dengan wajah memelas chanyeol meminta maaf.

namja kecil yang benama kyungsoo itu berdengus pura-pura marah.

" bruk. " terdengar suara koper terjatuh tidak jauh dari keberadaan mereka.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan mereka melihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil membelakangi mereka seperti minta maaf kepada orang tua paruh baya yang dia tabrak.

Chanyeol menatap intens tubuh mungil itu, kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan namja tersebut. bahkan dia tidak menyadari kyungsoo yang sudah meninggalkannya disana.

" park yoda. " teriak kyungsoo membuyarkan pandangannya.

 **Author POV**

Seorang namja mungil berjalan tergesa-gesa di kerumunan manusia yang super sibuk. Dia bahkan mengabaikan umpatan banyak orang yang memakinya. Tentu saja namja mungil ini ingin sekali membalas umpatan itu. Tapi demi kelangsungan hidup dan matinya di korea dia akan membiarkan nya sekali ini.

" Yak Park Chanyeol. " Netra nya mendengar dengan jelas teriakan itu . Seketika jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, dia merasa sakit di ulu hati nya. Namja itu memegangi dadanya yang berdetak lebih kencang.

" kenapa jantung ku sangat sakit. " ucapnya lirih masih berjalan seraya memegangi dadanya tidak sadar dengan seseorang tidak jauh disana.

" bruk. " Namja itu menjatuhkan kopernya ketika dia tidak sengaja menabrak lelaki paruh baya.

" gwenchana ." ungkap lelaki itu melihat namja munggil itu menunduk.

" maafkan aku ajusshi aku tidak sengaja ." ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badanBerlalu begitu saja meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapnya.

Namja munggil itu pergi dari bandara dengan taxi untuk menuju rumah yang akan dia tempati.

* * *

Dengan langkah kesal dia berjalan menuju pekarangan menssion mewah yang sudah lama dia tinggal.

" kim jonginnnnn keluar kau. " namja mungil itu dengan wajah memerah berteriak keras di dalam menssion yang sangat luas itu. Memanggil seseorang yang bernama jongin. Tapi namja yang bernama jongin hanya memutar malas matanya saat melihat seseorang berteriak.

" kim baekhyun, kecil kan suara mu aku tidak tuli. " namja berkuli tan itu sampai menggosok kupingnya yang sudah memerah karena diteriaki.

Namja mungil bernama baekhyun itu menyipitkan matanya imut. Berharap adik sialannya itu takut padanya. Bukannya takut sang adik tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurus hapkidonya untuk membuat leher adiknya itu patah. tapi sebelum itu terjadi jongin sudah lebih dahulu melarikan diri ke kamarnya dibarengi teriakan membahana hyungnya dengan tidak berperikejonginan menendang pintu kamarnya dengan ganas.

" sialan kenapa kau katakan pada ayah kalau aku menghamili wanita di paris. " baekhyun benar-benar kesal setengah mati dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak masih jam di paris ayahnya tiba-tiba menelpon untuk menyuruhnya segera pulang. Dan dari kabar yang ayahnya dengar dari si kim kai sialan dia sudah menghamili wanita di paris. What the hell.

* * *

Ketika waktu berganti lagi menjadi pagi Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan aktifitasnya seperti ini. Namja tinggi itu adalah CEO di perusahaan ternama korea YC Corp.

Pemimpin yang begitu sangat di segani dan di hormati karyawannya. Chanyeol termasuk pemimpin yang rendah hati dan tidak sombong. Tapi dibalik sikapnya yang sempurna namja jangkung itu menutup dirinya untuk cinta. Tidak jarang banyak lelaki ataupun perempuan yang menaruh hati padanya. Tapi chanyeol masih dingin dengan perasaannya belum ada atau bahkan menurutnya tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa memasuki hati nya lagi. Karena baginya hati dan cintanya sudah di bawa mati oleh kakasihnya ke surga.

Dan disini lah dia memandangi indahnya kota seoul di balik kaca bening yang sudah tertutupi kabut air. tanpa sadar dia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya menuliskan sebuah nama yang sangat dia rindukan.

" Baekhyun " .

Jauh dari tempat lain Namja mungil itu seketika memegangi dadanya, dia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh rindu. Baekhyun namja mungil itu menatap sendu rintikan hujan membasahi tanah.

" siapa yang aku rindukan. " ucapnya pelan seakan dia juga sangat merindukan si pemanggil nama . Merindukan sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya. Baekhyun hanya duduk diam di kasur empuk kamarnya saat ini menanti hujan reda.

Kim jongin menatap melas hyungnya. berharap hyungnya tidak marah lagi dengan nya.

" ayo lah hyung, aku hanya kesal karena kau tidak pulang-pulang. Aku hanya merindukan mu. " sang adik menatap penuh harap tentu saja dia tidak berniat membuat hyungnya dimarahi. Dia hanya kesal sudah 5 tahun hyungnya tidak mau pulang ke korea meninggalkan jongin sendiri .

Baekhyun menatap adiknya malas, tapi bukan berarti dia mengabaikan alasan sang adik. Kim jongin adik bungsunya yang selalu bersama dia sedari mereka kecil. hingga suatu kejadian membuat dia harus pergi ke paris.

baekhyun sebenarnya sudah memaafkan adiknya, dia hanya kesal dengan alasan menghamili wanita. what apa yang akan di katakan penggemar setianya di paris nanti. . jangan salah baekhyun itu sangat terkenal di kampusnya waktu dia kuliah di paris.

" setidaknya kau pikirkan alasan yang lain kim jongin. " ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis. membentangkan tangan memeluk adik kecil kesayangannya ini.

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu, bagaimana pun juga baekhyun harus terbiasa dengan kehidupan di korea. Setidaknya untuk mengisi kekosongan dia akan membantu sang ayah mengurusi perusahaan mereka hyunjo enter.

" appa ada urusan penting hari ini, kau pergi lah temui klaen kita Tuan Park di YC corp. " appanya memberikan tugas pertama untuk baekhyun. Namja munggil itu hanya menggangukkan kepalanya.

Melajukan mobil sport kesayangannya baekhyun menatapi kondisi seoul yang banyak berubah. Baekhyun tersenyum dia lupa sudah 5 thn dia pergi tentu saja semua sudah berubah. Sesampainya di depan gedung pencakar langit yang sangat mewah namja itu memuji bagaimana arsitek itu membangun perusahaan ini yang begitu megahnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah reseptionist muda yang sangat cantik.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan park. " ucap baekhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya genit. Sang reseptionist hanya tersipu malu.

" apakah anda sudah membuat janji . " ujarnya masih dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis mengangguk kan kepalanya.

Reseptionist itu mengambil telpon untuk menelpon seseorang. Setelahnya dia mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

" Tuan park sudah menunggu anda di dalam. " reseptionist itu menunduk malu karena sedari tadi baekhyun masih menatapinya dengan wajah manisnya.

" terimakasih Luhanssie ." untung saja baekhyun sempat melirik name tage wanita cantik itu. kalau tidak mau di taruh dimana wajah tampan nya. wanita yang bernama luhan itu mengangguk lucu . Tiba-tiba jantung baekhyun berdenyut nyeri lagi. padahal sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

Luhan yang melihat itu menatap khawatir namja di depannya.

" kau tidak apa-apa. " ucapnya memegangi lengan baekhyun. Namja munggil itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

" aku tidak apa-apa. " dia berucap sambil mencolek dagu luhan. Luhan langsung tersipu malu lalu bergegas pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun memaksakan diri mengetuk pintu walau jantung nya semakin berdenyut sangat nyeri. Ketika melihat pintu terbuka dengan sendiri baekhyun memegangi dadanya, memandang seseorang yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan yang baekhyun tidak mengerti.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku rasa aku sedang berhalusinasi sekarang. Mungkin aku begitu merindukan kekasih ku sehingga imajinasi ku itu menjadi nyata. Aku berlari ke arah pintu menerjang bayangan kekasih ku. Memeluknya dengan erat menumpahkan kerinduan yang menumpuk sangat banyak. Tidak perduli jika orang menganggap ku gila.

" apa yang kau lakukan. " Baekhyun mendorong sekuat tenaga namja tinggi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat sarat akan kerinduan. Sebenarnya baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba membalas peluk kan itu seakan dia juga merindukan namja jangkung itu. tapi ketika dia tersadar dia mendorong keras pundak namja itu.

" kau nyata. " chanyeol mulai bingung apa matanya mulai rabun. Tapi dia tidak mengalami miopi dan kekasihnya nyata di hadapannya.

Namja munggil itu tidak mengerti apa yang chanyeol ucapkan. " tentu saja aku nyata tuan. " ujarnya seraya mencubit lengan chanyeol.

" yak kenapa kau mencubit ku. " chanyeol mengaduh sakit pada lengannya yg sedikit membiru.

Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas, benar-benar menyebalkan orang di hadapannya ini.

" nama ku kim baekhyun, aku dari Hyunjo enter yang akan bekerja sama dengan anda Tuan. " Namja kecil itu membukkukkan badanya tanda perkenalan mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang semakin memompa dengan cepat.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Tuhan sekarang sedang menghukumnya atau sedang mempermainkannya. .

Untuk pertama kali sejak 5 tahun dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya dengan wajah yang sama nama yang sama tapi dengan keadaan yang berbeda.

* * *

 _Hentikan waktunya_

 _Aku ingin melihatmu di pangkuan ku_

 _Aku melihat kembali wajah yang hilang karena penyesalan ku di masa lalu_

 _Aku bisa melakukannya kan_

 _Bukan kesalahan ku jika memikirkan diriku sendiri_


	2. The First Chapter 2

The First Chapter 2

 _Meet You again_

Cast : Baekhyun X Chanyeol

Chanyeol masih memandangi intens namja yang sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya itu. Mungkin yang membedakan hanya marga dan juga karakter namja mungil itu sekarang.

Yang ada di hadapan nya sekarang seorang namja manis mungil yang begitu staylist dengan penampilannya, rambut yang tergerai indah menutupi mata bulan sabitnya dan jangan lupakan picingan mata itu yang menatap nya curiga dan tentu saja namja dihadapa nya ini bisa mendengar berbeda dengan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun namja yang di tatapi itu menjadi risih seketika.

" eum Maaf Tuan apakah kita tidak akan membahas pekerjaan ." pasalnya baekhyun kesal sedari tadi mereka hanya duduk diam tidak melakukan apa pun.

" Chanyeol. " ungkapnya dengan penekanan terkesan datar dan dingin. Tentu saja walau pun wajah mereka mirip dia tidak akan semudah itu melupakan kekasihnya dan jatuh cinta lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk kan kepala tanda mengerti tapi dalam hati dia memaki namja tinggi ini.

' **apa-apaan dia ini tadi memeluk ku dengan erat tapi lihat wajahnya sekarang dingin dan datar .'**

Baekhyun mengabaikan bagaimana sekarang jantungnya semakin lama semakin berdetak keras ketika mendengar nama namja itu. Terasa seperti dia sudah mengenal nama itu sejak lama.

Mereka memulai kembali rencana untuk bekerja sama dengan menggabungkan kedua perusahaan besar mereka. Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan apa saja detail-detail yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membuat perusahaan gabungan itu berkembang. Mengabaikan bagaimana chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan teliti dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Setelah semua kesepakatan di setujui dan ditanda tangani baekhyun undur diri dari hadapan chanyeol.

* * *

Ini adalah hari pertama bagi namja itu untuk bekerja mulai sekarang dia akan bekerja satu kantor dengan namja tinggi bernama chanyeol.

" Selamat pagi tuan. " luhan menyapa baekhyun dengan ramah. dia masih terlihat malu-malu dihadapan namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis " panggil aku baekhyun. " ujarnya sambil mencium dengan lembut tangan luhan. mendapat perlakuan demikian luhan tersentak kaget menutupi semburat merah di pipinya.

" Ekhm. " sebuah suara bass mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Kedua pasang adam dan hawa ini menoleh dan kaget.

" selamat pagi Tuan Chanyeol. " jawab luhan gugup di tatapi dengan pelototan seperti itu. baru kali ini Chanyeol berbuat seperti itu kepada karyawannya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berlalu dengan banyak umpatan di hatinya.

' **dia memang bukan baekhyun , baekhyun ku tidak segenit itu. apa - apaan dengan ciuman tangan. '**

Entah kenapa chanyeol sangat kesal melihat baekhyun mencium tangan luhan. Dia yakin dia hanya marah karena wajah mereka begitu mirip, chanyeol berfikir bahwa itu adalah baekhyun kekasihnya.

Hari ini jongin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi hyungnya di YC corp. Dia ingin memberikan semangat untuk baekhyun karena ini adalah kali pertama nya dia bekerja. Jongin dengan semangat memasuki gedung kantoran itu menenteng makan siang yang sudah dia buatkan.

" hyung. " teriak jongin mengabaikan bagaimana banyak orang berbisik-bisik.

Baekhyun yang baru saja menginjak kan kakinya keluar dari lift menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Bahkan dia lupa bahwa sekarang dia bersama dengan CEO park. adiknya ini benar-benar seperti orang hutan.

Chanyeol menatap curiga namja hitam yang memanggil baekhyun. siapa lelaki itu, begitulah sedikit pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

Jongin berlari kecil menghampiri hyungnya , tersenyum dengan amat manisnya.

" Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, kita bukan dihutan. " baekhyun memelototi jongin Sang adik hanya tertawa canggung mengusap tengkuknya.

" siapa dia. " chanyeol menyela kedua orang ini tiba maaf dia hanya penasaran.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis " dia kim jongin adik bungsu ku."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan entah kenapa merasa lega. " Bukan kah kita akan makan siang tuan kim ." namja tinggi itu hanya ingin mengingatkan kembali tujuan mereka.

Jongin tiba-tiba memberengut kesal dengan namja tinggi menjulang di sebelah hyungnya.

" hyung aku sudah membawakan mu makan siang, ayo makan bersama. " jongin menampilkan aygonya sembari menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

Tak mau kalah entah kenapa chanyeol juga menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun yang lain.

" sudah waktunya makan siang. " matanya menyipit menatap horor namja di samping baekhyun.

Dan terjadilah aksi tarik menarik antara jongin dan chanyeol. Baekhyun menjadi pusing dia seperti di hadapkan untuk memilih bayi besar atau bayi kecil walaupun sebenarnya keduanya sudah sama - sama besar. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya paksa dari kedua orang ini sambil berkacak pinggang.

" kita makan bersama. " Putusnya final dan melenggang pergi begitu saja diikuti dua orang curut yang masih adu tatapan siapa yg paling horor.

* * *

Dan disini lah keempatnya berada, pantas saja aura keiblisan tiba-tiba menyeruak di tengah mereka. Ternyata baekhyun menambah satu lagi manusia yang membuat chanyeol ingin gantung diri.

 **' luhan, nama mu sudah ku black list. '**

Chanyeol bersumpah dalam hatinya, entah dia sadar atau tidak makin lama hati nya yang beku mulai cair semenjak kehadiran baekhyun yg baru. Walaupun dia sempat mengelak bahwa dia tidak akan semudah itu untuk jatuh cinta lagi. walaupun dengan wajah mereka yang sama.

Makan siang kali ini terasa sangat mencekam, tidak ada percakapan. Jongin yang biasanya sangat ribut kini diam seribu bahasa, dia merasa harus waspada dengan chanyeol dan juga luhan. Bisa -bisa kehadiran mereka berdua bisa mengalihkan lebih perhatian baekhyun. Sudah cukup 5 thn dia di tinggalkan hyungnya.

* * *

Rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan bagi chanyeol dia menghempaskan dirinya ke sopa di apartemennya. Ditambah lagi dia harus satu kantor dengan baekhyun dia tidak bisa memfokuskan fikirannya dengan benar. Bayangan senyuman baekhyun yang tadi siang dia lihat seketika menghangatkan hatinya. Rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat senyuman semanis itu. Tapi chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dia tidak boleh terjatuh begitu saja. Pasti itu karena wajah mereka yang mirip.

Ditempat lain jongin justrus berkomat-kamit dengan semangat.

" hyung kau tidak boleh dekat dengan Chanyeol atau pun luhan. " jongin menasehati hyungnya dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Tentu saja baekhyun sudah hapal tabiat adiknya itu bukannya marah dia hanya mengusak rambut jongin gemas.

" tenang saja aku tidak akan mengabaikan mu lagi. " baekhyun pergi ke kamar meninggalkan adiknya yang mencibir kesal.

* * *

Namja mungil itu menenangkan pikirannya dengan berendam dalam bathup, memegangi jantungnya yang sudah berdetak dengan normal. Apa yang terjadi rasanya jantung ini akan meledak setiap kali baekhyun bertemu dengan namja tinggi itu. Perasaan ini seperti terbagi dua antara jantungnya yang berdebar kencang dengan hatinya yang tiba-tiba menyukai setiap kali dia bertemu dengan namja tinggi itu. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didi perutnya.

Baekhyun mengahalau pikirannya sendiri, bergegas untuk mandi supaya dia tidak kedinginan. Setelah itu memakai bathruffnya dan membaringkan diri di ranjang king size untuk segera mendapatkan mimpi yg indah.

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun sudah mendapati Appa dan adiknya berkumpul di meja makan.

" bagaimana dengan perkembangan kerjasama kita dan YC corp nak." appanya bertanya kepada baekhyun anak sulungnya.

" berjalan dengan lancar appa, appa tenang saja aku bisa menghandlenya. " ujarnya seraya terseyum manis.

Baekhyun berbaik hati kali ini menghantarkan adik kecilnya ke kampus MS University. Setidaknya sekali-kali dia juga harus tahu bagaimana adiknya belajar bukan.

" Belajarlah dengan rajin. " baekhyun berpesan kepada jongin. Jongin mengangguk antusias.

Saat netra mata seseorang menatap baekhyun dengan linangan air mata. Entah mengapa rasa nya sangat sakit melihat air mata itu keluar. Tapi baekhyun mengabaikannya pergi berlalu begitu saja.

 **Author POv**

Kyungsoo berjalan ceria ke kampusnya, saat kakinya tiba-tiba kaku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan hyungnya. Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan bagaimana air matanya kini sudah jatuh.

" hyung. " kyungsoo berlari kencang sembari memanggil nama hyungnya. Dia berharap bayangan itu nyata berharap bahwa seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil sana adalah hyungnya. walaupun kenyataan nya itu tidak mungkin, bahwa kenyataan hyungnya sudah meninggal. tapi kyungsoo tetap mengejar mobil itu.

" akh. " kyungsoo memegangi lutunya yang berdarah karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Kyungsoo menangis senggugukan.

" hiks, hiks hyung bogoshiposo. " ujarnya lirih mengabaikan sebuah tangan yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

" Dia bukan baekhyun kita. " Suara berat itu membuat kyungsoo mendongak.

Tadinya chanyeol berniat untuk mengunjungi kyungsoo ke kampusnya. Sudah lama dia tidak memperhatikan belajar kyungsoo. Setidaknya chanyeol harus menjadi kakak yg baik bagi namja kecil itu menggantikan baekhyun.

Tentu saja dia melihat bagaimana kyungsoo berlari mengejar namja mungil yg mirip dengan hyungnya.

Chanyeol mengendong kyungsoo ala bridal stylenya. Membawa kyungsoo ke dalam mobil untuk mengobati lukanya.

" tapi wajah mereka mirip hyung. " kyungsoo meminta penjelasaan.

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan itu, seraya mengobati lutut kyungsoo.

" namanya kim baekhyun , dia adalah rekan kerja ku wajah dan nama mereka memang sama tapi percayalah dia bukan baekhyun kita. " chanyeol menjelaskan bagaimana keadaannya.

" tapi bagaimana bisa itu terjadi. " kyungsoo masih sulit mempercayainya bagaimana ada dua orang yang sangat mirip padahal tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Setahu kyungsoo mereka hanya 2 bersaudara.

Chanyeol mengerti bahwa kyungsoo tidak mempercayai itu sama seperti dirinya.

" kau bahkan melihat baekhyun di kremasikan. "

ujar namja tampan itu meyakinkan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersadar dengan ucapan chanyeol, benar dia bahkan melihat dengan matanya sendiri baekhyun hyung di kremasi.


	3. The First Chapter 3

The First Chapter 3

 _The Same Feeling_

Baekhyun X Chanyeol

Saat matahari telah menyapa melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka , sinarnya begitu terang menyilaukan pandangan mata namja mungil itu. Terlihat begitu indah menerpa kulitnya yang seputih susu. Adakah yang dapat menolak betapa dia begitu cantik melebihi wanita tercantik sekalipun.

Matanya yang sipit mengerjap perlahan membiasakan setiap pantulan gambar yang dia lihat di retina matanya. Masih mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran diri paska terbangun dari mimpi aneh yang dia alami.

 **' Tolong jaga baik-baik '**

Entah siapa yang mengatakan itu padanya di dalam mimpi , wajahnya tampak kabur tapi terasa familiar. Sentuhan tangannya yang begitu dingin menyapa kulitnya dan suara yang begitu bergetar menyapa indra pendengarannya tapi tersirat kelegaan seakan tujuan nya sudah tercapai.

Baekhyun namja cantik itu bangkit dari tidurnya setelah sekian lama dia terus mendapati mimpi yang serupa. Mengabaikan tanpa bermaksud mencari tahu artinya .

* * *

" hyung , bisa kah kau mengantarkan ke alamat ini. " Jongin bertanya pada baekhyun saat namja itu telah sampai di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

Baekhyun mengambil kertas dari tangan sang adik kemudian membacanya sebentar " alamat siapa ini untuk apa kau kemari. " tanya baekhyun sembari memakan roti berisi selai strawberry kesukaanya.

" ini alamat teman ku dan kami akan melakukan kerja kelompok hyung. " Jongin berucap memelas sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegonya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adik satu-satunya ini. Selalu terlihat manja dan bergantung padanya itu mengapa rasa bersalahnya sangat tinggi karena meninggalkan dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

Beranjak pergi kedua adik dan kakak berbeda jenis kulit ini telah sampai di sebuah perumahaan elit di kawasaan gangnam seoul. Ketika akan melangkahkan kaki rasanya begitu berat melihat sebuah rumah di depan matanya.

Tidak menyadari mengapa air matanya tiba-tiba keluar tanpa sebab. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat memegangi dadanya yang menjadi sakit.

" hyung kau tidak apa-apa. " jongin yang merasa khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu langsung memegangi lengan namja mungil itu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin membunyikan bel sang empunya rumah saat ketika sayup terdengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat.

" Klek. " Pintu besar itu terbuka bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang namja imut bermata bulat.

" Hai kyungsoo. " sang adik menyapa seseorang bernama kyungsoo dengan malu-malu. Tanpa menyadari bagaimana mata namja imut itu membelalak lebar menatap orang lain di samping jongin.

Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit wajahnya menatap penuh rindu tanpa dia tahu. Matanya sedikit berkaca tanpa dia sadari. Hatinya memberontak ingin memeluk tapi tubuhnya seakan kaku.

Jongin yang melihat keadaan yang dia tidak mengerti langsung berbicara " oh perkenalkan ini hyung ku Kim Baekhyun kyung. " ujarnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Ketika kyunsoo ingin mengangkat tangan menyentuh kembali tangan itu suara dering telpon membuyarkan impian kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung beralih pada handphonenya mengalihkan perasaan sesak didadanya.

" Maaf , aku akan segera ke kantor. "

Namja mungil itu beralih pada jongin yang menatapnya cemberut.

" hyung , itu kantor kita juga seharus tidak apa kau datang terlambat. " jongin benar-benar kesal pada sang penelpon. Ingat kan jongin untuk mengibarkan bendera perang pada orang itu.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh gemas pada adiknya sembari mengusak rambut tebal jongin dan Menangkup kedua pipi sang adik.

" aego uri jonginie , cemburu sekali ne. " Ujarnya sambil mendekatkan kedua ujung hidung mereka dan menggesekkannya. Jangan salah paham karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua dari kecil.

Tidak mereka sadari kyungsoo berdiri menatap pedih pemandangan dihadapannya. Hatinya begitu rindu untuk panggilan namanya dari seseorang . Namja bermata doe ini menahan tangisan yang minta untuk di keluarkan.

" baiklah hyung pergi dulu , belajar yang rajin. " Baekhyun bergegas pergi mengabaikan tangan tak sampai yang juga ingin ia jabat. Sesampainya di dalam mobil namja mungil itu mengepalkan erat kedua telapak tangannya. Hingga buku-buku tangannya tampak memutih.

* * *

 **Author Pov**

Chanyeol tampak mondar - mandir di dalam ruangannya. Menanti seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Tadi pagi sesampai nya di kantor dia berharap bisa melihat kembali wajah itu tapi sampai jam 10 yang dia dapat hanya kekosongan di ujung ruangan di depan ruangan kerjanya.

" Chanyeol. "

Namja tinggi yang di sebutkan namanya tersentak kaget saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang lama dia tunggu.

" Walaupun kau juga bos , tapi kau harus tetap disiplin dengan waktu. " chanyeol berujar dengan datar tanpa membawa masuk sang tersangka utama yang sudah membuat hati chanyeol kacau.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mendesah pelan

 **' dia mulai lagi '**

Entah kenapa namja tinggi ini suka sekali berkata jutek dan dingin padanya. Walau baru sebentar bekerja disini tapi baekhyun dapat melihat bagaimana seluruh kariawan sangat menghormati dia begitu juga dengan namja tinggi ini terhadap kariawannya. Begitu ramah dan sopan tapi mengapa terhadap baekhyun tidak.

Baekhyun benar-benar masih berfikir keras dengan hal itu. Namja mungil itu mengangguk kepala mengerti dan segera keluar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan nya dengan tenang chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Walau rasanya belum puas memandang kembali wajah itu tapi dia harus menyelesaikan juga semua tugas-tugasnya sebagai pemimpin.

* * *

Di kediaman Kyungsoo namja itu memandang gugup jongin. Dia ingin sekali bertanya mengenai baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali.

" kyung , kau baik-baik saja. " namja berkulit tan itu melambaikan tangannya di hadapan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal " aku tidak pernah bertemu hyung mu. " ucap namja itu memberanikan diri.

" kau benar, hyung ku baru pulang dari paris setelah 5 tahun ". sambil menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kepalanya ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanya. Tapi menurutnya tidak sekarang.

* * *

Hari beranjak sore saat kedua namja berbeda tinggi 11cm itu , keluar berbarengan dari ruangannya. Saling menatap dalam . Chanyeol memutuskan kontak mata itu lebih dulu dan melangkah pergi menuju lift.

Dalam hati baekhyun ingin sekali menjitak kepala itu walau harus melompat. Dan benar saja sekarang namja kecil itu berlari menghampiri namja tinggi yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke dalam lift. Masa bodoh bahwa mereka rekan kerja yang penting baekhyun puas.

" plak. "

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang ketika sebuah tangan kecil memukul cukup keras kepalanya. Ia baru saja hendak mengumpat ketika sang pelaku sudah mendahuluinya masuk lift.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah namja yang sudah mengeluarkan asap di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

" yak. " teriakan nya membahana memenuhi lorong-lorong kantor yang sepi.

Sedangkan baekhyun sudah terbahak-bahak tertawa mendengar teriakan itu .

Ketika akan sampai di lantai satu dengan santai namja itu ingin melangkah keluar saat tubuh tinggi menghalangi jalannya . Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol yang memilih jalan pintas berlari melewati tangga dengan kecepatan penuh. Tidak pernah dia sesemangat ini untuk menghukum seseorang yang membuat nya marah.

Saat sampai di depan lift lantai satu dia sudah mendapati namja mungil yang sudah mengerjainya itu.

Dia menahan pintu lift untuk tidak tertutup dan mendorong baekhyun masuk kembali ke dalam lift.

Chanyeol memojokkan namja mungil itu ke ujung dan mengukungnya dengan tubuhnya yang besar.

" yak , lepaskan aku. " baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh tinggi itu.

" kenapa kau memukul ku. " ucapnya dingin memandang seaeorang yang ada di hadapannya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

" itu salah mu. " ujarnya membela diri masih berusaha memberontak.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dengan bingung.

" memang salah ku apa. " katanya masih datar.

Ingin rasanya baekhyun membanting namja di depannya ini.

" SALAH MU KARENA BERSIKAP DINGIN HANYA PADAKU. " baekhyun berteriak dengan keras kepada chanyeol.

" aku tidak suka kau memperlakukan aku seperti itu. " suara baekhyun tiba-tiba mengecil.

Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut namja tinggi itu tapi sebuah sapuan lembut berakhir di bibir cherry baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap matanya pelan seakan tidak sadar saat bibir tebal itu mulai menari di atas bibirnya. Menyesap dengan lembut kedua belah bibir yang merah itu. Melumatnya tanpa nafsu yang ada hanya ciuman yang sarat akan rindu.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dengan pelan mengusap bibir baekhyun yang terdapat saliva keduanya. lalu mengecupnya lagi sekilas .

" itu hukuman karena sudah mengerjai ku. " chanyeol mengembalikan lagi arah lift menuju lantai satu.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama mereka di dalam lift. Baekhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangan nya kesamping. Wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang merutuki tubuhnya yang tidak mampu melawan ciuman mendadak itu.

Saat akan keluar menuju parkiran seseorang menyapa dari tempat lain.

" Baekhyunee. " suara itu memanggil nama nya dengan lembut. Kedua anak adam menoleh mendapati seorang wanita cantik berdiri melambaikan tangan nya.

" Taeyoen. " ujarnya pelan namun masih di dengar namja lain disampingnya.

Wanita yang bernama taeyoen itu berlari kecil menghampiri nya. Langsung memeluk baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Sampai membuat namja kecil itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

" bogosipo baekhyunee. " kata wanita itu masih memeluk erat namja itu. Baekhyun hanya berdiri kaku tidak tahu harus membalas pelukan itu atau tidak.

Saat matanya menangkap punggung seseorang sendu yang telah berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya tak tentu arah. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menabrakkan mobil ini ke mana saja. Untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. kenapa dia merasa sesakit ini saat melihat namja itu dengan wanita lain. bahkan rasanya lebih sakit saat melihat kedekatan baekhyunnya dengan sehun dulu.

Chanyeol hanya meyakinkan itu dalam hatinya bahwa dia marah karena , Wajah dan tubuh yang serupa dengan cinta pertamanya bersentuhan dengan orang lain. ya chanyeol yakin itu dia tidak marah atau pun cemburu kepada Kim Baekhyun tapi terhadap wajah dan tubuh yang serupa kekasihnya byun baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar mobil itu melaju kepada tempat yang selalu di datangi. Ketika malam mulai menjelang chanyeol berjalan tergopoh menghampiri rumah abadi kekasihnya. Jatuh bersimpuh di tanah.

" apa sesakit ini saat kau dulu melihat ku dengan yang lain baek. " namja itu menangis tersedu saat tiupan angin membelai tubuhnya. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi pusara kekasihnya. Tubuhnya bergetar di bawah rinainya hujan membasahi tanah.

* * *

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis memandang wanita di sampingnya. Yang sedari tadi tidak Hentinya berbicara. Baekhyun sampai lupa sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu. Taeyeon masih cantik dan sangat manis sama seperti terakhir mereka bertemu.

Wanita itu yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dulu dan entah mungkin sampai sekarang.

" Chagi kau dengar aku atau tidak. " yeoja itu kesal karena baekhyun hanya tersenyum padanya.

" tentu saja aku dengar Love. " ujarnya membelai rambut yeoja itu .

Baekhyun melajukan lebih cepat mobilnya melintasi seoul yang sudah turun hujan yang sangat lebat.

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kuat. Mengabaikan hatinya yang bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan seseorang.

 **' kau dimana '**


	4. The First Chapter 4

The First Chapter 4

 _Who is he_

Baekhyun X Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendekap erat gundukan tanah yang basah pusara kekasihnya , di temani derasnya hujan seakan mengerti bagaimana tangisan namja tinggi itu tidak berhenti mengalir. Serak suaranya menandakan dia tak mampu lagi berbicara terbaring lemah dengan beribu penyesalan yg semakin menumpuk.

" Baekhyunah. " lirihan itu mengakhiri isakannya entah dia terlalu lelah menangis atau mungkin sudah tidak sadarkan diri lagi .

 **Author Pov**

Sapuan angin begitu dingin menerpa wajah tampan itu tapi terasa menenangkan baginya. Didalam ketidaksadaraannya chanyeol bermimpi bertemu kembali sosok namja mungilnya. Baekhyun Memandang sendu kedalam manik keabuan yang begitu namja mungil itu sukai.

" chanyeolah. " bayangan putih itu membelai lembut pipi nya yang basah oleh air mata.

" baekhyunah ." Namja tinggi itu memegangi tangan halus yang membelai pipinya dan rasanya masih tetap sama saat terakhir kali dia memegangnya.

Baekhyun menghapus air mata yg mulai jatuh lagi tersenyum lembut , memandang penuh cinta .

" Jangan menangis lagi aku sedih jika kau bersedih. " baekhyun menelusuri perlahan bagaimana pahatan wajah itu begitu sempurna di matanya .

" Aku merindukan mu baek. " Chanyeol masih saja terisak ia ingin menggapai tubuh baekhyun untuk ia dekap. Menyampaikan rindu yang menumpuk .

Baekhyun sakit melihat seseorang yang dia cintai begitu terluka karena kepergiaannya.

" Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup chanyeolah aku selalu bersama mu , walau kau tidak pernah menyadari nya. " Bayangan baekhyun tiba-tiba hilang tersapu oleh angin.

* * *

Pagi masih begitu berembun ketika sayup mata bulan sabit itu terbuka. Dia ingin menggerakkan tangan kirinya tapi terhenti saat dia merasa beban berat di dadanya. Baekhyun namja itu menoleh kesamping kirinya seketika tertawa kecil mendapati seseorang terbaring nyaman dipelukannya.

Baekhyun memandangi wajah cantik itu lama . Begitu damai dan tenang , tangan kanannya bergerak ingin menyentuh wajah itu kala jantungnya tiba-tiba memompa dengan cepat.

" akh. " Baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang sakit. mencoba meredam suaranya untuk tidak membuat kekasihnya terbangun. Namja itu perlahan menggeser tubuh sang kekasih dari dadanya dengan pelan tanpa ingin mengusik tidur nyenyaknya.

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi berdiri masih memegangi dadanya , menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin. dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu rasa sesak di jantungnya seperti teremas amat kuat.

Jongin menatap sebal wanita yang kini berada dihadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan taeyeon bisa dibilang jongin tidak pernah suka dengan wanita itu.

sedangkan yang di tatap bersikap acuh dan tidak mau peduli sama sekali.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat perang dingin yang masih terjadi di antara mereka. Bukannya menikmati sarapan pagi dengan tenang , ketiganya masih dalam diam dengan aura dingin menusuk salah satunya.

" berhenti menatap ku seperti itu. " lama-lama yeoja itu jadi kesal melihat adik kekasihnya.

" kehadiran mu tidak di harapkan disini. " jongin berkata sinis pada taeyeon. Sungguh dari sekian banyak wanita kenapa wanita ini yang harus jadi kekasih hyungnya.

Dari pada taeyeon mungkin lebih baik hyungnya berkencan saja dengan si tiang listrik itu. oh ya ampun kenapa harus si park sih yang terlintas di pikirannya. Jongin menggeleng kepala kuat .

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dengan tingkah laku adiknya. Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu tapi jongin masih saja menyimpan dendam kepada kekasihnya.

" aku harus berangkat kerja , aku harap kalian tidak membuat kekacauan ." baekhyun berjalan menuju kekasihnya memberi usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya.

* * *

Sesampainya dikantor namja kecil itu menyapa seseorang dengan biasa " selamat pagi luhan. "

Luhan tersenyum manis menyambut sapaan bosnya .

" selamat pagi sajangnim. " ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh baekhyun terfikir untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

" apakah chanyeol sudah datang. " baekhyun bertanya kepada luhan.

luhan mengangguk pelan " ne chanyeol sajangnim sudah datang tapi wajah nya pucat sekali aku khawatir dia sakit. "

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat mencapai lantai teratas gedung ini . Entah kenapa saat mendengar chanyeol sakit dia begitu sangat khawatir.

Baekhyun menatap lama pintu ruangan itu sebelum mengetuknya " tok tok tok. "

Baekhyun menanti beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju namja tinggi yg kini duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan tangan yang menumpu pada wajahnya.

" kau sakit chanyeol. " ujarnya sambil memegang tangan besar itu.

seketika namja tinggi itu tersentak akibat sentuhan kulit mereka. Chanyol menurunkan tangan dan membuka matanya pelan. Menatap dengan dingin namja mungil di hadapannya.

" Bukan urusan mu , lebih baik selesaikan tugasmu. "

chanyeol kemudian beralih berpura-pura membaca berkas di mejanya. tapi tidak dipungkiri hatinya menghangat mendapat perhatian itu.

" tapi kau demam chanyeol ." baekhyun masih berkeras hati melihat bagaimana wajah itu sangat pucat.

Namja tinggi itu tiba-tiba menghentak semua kertas yang ada di tangannya. Memandang tajam baekhyun dengan penuh intimidasi.

" apa kau tuli , aku bilang bukan urusan mu. "

Baekhyun tersentak mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Tuli kenapa rasanya perkataan itu begitu menyakiti hatinya , namja itu memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit mendengar perkataan itu. Mata bulan sabitnya berkaca-kaca menatap chanyeol. Dengan pelan dia membalik Tubuh berlari kencang meninggalkan chanyeol dalam keterdiamannya.

" shit. " Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hatinya mengapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu. Dia berdiri mengambil langkah besar mengejar namja mungil itu .

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pembatas ujung atap di gedung pencakar langit . Menatap keatas langit yg biru sangat terang tapi tidak seterang hatinya sekarang.

" hiks hiks kenapa detakan ini tidak mau mereda." namja kecil itu memukuli dadanya. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali hanya mendengar kata tuli . Tangis nya semakin menjadi ketika kata itu kembali terngiang.

" aku tidak tuli , aku tidak tuli. " baekhyun merapalkan kata-kata itu berulang kali Mengatakannya seperti mantra penenang.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku melangkah pelan menuju namja mungil yan kini menangis karena perbuatan ku. Aku menatap lama punggung itu kenapa begitu menyakitkan baginya melihat mata indah itu berkaca-kaca .

" maafkan aku ." chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh itu dari belakang sangat pas dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh itu menegang seketika. Tapi tidak ada suara yg dia dengar.

" aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. " namja jangkung itu masih memeluk tubuh baekhyun dengan suhu tubuhnya yang memanas.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuh chanyeol bertambah panas dari yang ia sentuh tadi. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya , menangkup wajah yg pucat itu.

" ayo kerumah sakit , panas mu sangat tinggi. " baekhyun berujar khawatir.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menolak permintaan baekhyun " aku benci rumah sakit. "

Entah kenapa semenjak kepergian kekasihnya chanyeol tidak mau lagi menginjakkan kakinya dirumah sakit lagi.

* * *

Kyungsoo memasuki ruang rawat itu , tersenyum dengan mata yang samakin bulat. Melihat wanita tersayangnya terbaring menyambutnya dengan uliran tangan.

" eomma. " langkahnya kyungsoo bawa mengenggam tangan itu pelan.

" kyunggie sudah datang. " Byun changmin mencium kening anaknya lembut.

Kyungsoo menggangguk dan mendekap tubuh lemah itu semenjak hyungnya pergi eommanya sering saki-sakitan.

Kyungsoo ingin bertanya sesuatu " eomma bolehkah aku bertanya. "

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya masih menggenggam tangan anaknya.

" apakah aku dan hyung memiliki saudara lain ." kyungsoo menatap ibunya menanti jawaban .

Changmin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan anaknya kenapa tiba-tiba kyungsoo bertanya begitu.

" kenapa kyunggie bertanya begitu. " ujarnya dengan tenang.

" hanya ingin bertanya saja eomma tidak ada maksud apa pun. " kyungsoo tersenyum tidak ingin membuat pikiran ibunya terganggu.

Selepas kepergian kyungsoo dari rumah sakit , Byun changmin menatap sendu luar jendela yang begitu ramai di padati anak-anak yang bermain di taman.

" baekhyunah apakah kau baik-baik saja , apakah kau tumbuh dengan baik di sana. "

 **Jangan lupa Vote Uri Exo ya.**


	5. The First Chapter 5

The First Chapter 5

 _Twins Byun_

Baekhyun X Chanyeol

 _10 Oktober 1991_

 _" Kandungan mu bermasalah changminah ." Dokter bernametage Kim Jaejong itu memperingatkan nya._

 _" kau tidak bisa mempertahankannya nyawa mu akan jadi taruhan ,dan kedua anak itu akan terlahir cacat._ "

J _aejong masih memberi pengertian pada pasien sekaligus sahabatnya itu._

 _Changmin hanya menggeleng dia tidak akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Bahkan nyawanya sekalipun akan dia berikan untuk bisa melihat kedua bayi kembarnya._

 _" jangan biarkan yunho tau aku mengandung bayi kembar. "_

 _Jaejong tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi baginya sahabatnya ini begitu keras kepala. Jaejong tahu kenapa changmin tidak ingin suaminya mengetahui bahwa bayi mereka kembar._

 _Itu sama saja memperburuk keadaan sejak yunho tau anak pertamanya terlahir cacat itu sudah membuatnya murka. Apalagi jika dia tahu anaknya kembar._

 _Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi Changmin untuk melahirkan kedua putranya tepat pada 06 mei 1992 ._ _Terlahirlah putra mungil yang begitu sangat cantik mewarisi kecantikannya._

 _Changmin menatap pilu kedua bayi kembarnya yang menangis keras di dekapannya. Kedua bayi kembarnya yang bahkan tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata penenang dari sang ibu._

 _Jaejong melangkah mendekati sahabatnya yang menangis. Hatinya juga ikut menangis bagaimana perjuangan changmin melahirkan kedua buah hatinya. Yang untungnya tidak membahayakan nyawanya._ _Changmin mengangkat bayi di dekapan tangan kanannya , menyerahkannya pada jaejong._

 _" Tolong jaga dia untuk ku jaejongah dan tolong beri namanya Baekhyun dan kau boleh memberi marga mu untuknya. " Changmin terisak pilu melepaskan anak pertamanya yg terlebih dahulu lahir._

 _Jaejong Mengambil anak itu , membelai wajah lembut bayi itu dengan pelan._

 _" kenapa kau memberi nama yang sama ." ucapnya kepada changmin._

 _Changmin tersenyum walau hatinya luka harus melepaskan anak pertamanya._

 _" Walaupun mereka dua tapi bagi ku mereka tetaplah baekhyun tidak perduli dimana pun keduanya berada mereka akan tetap menjadi satu dan saling memiliki._ "

J _aejong mengangguk mengerti kemudian membawa bayi itu bersamanya sebelum yunho melihatnya. Jaejong menatap lembut bayi yang ada di dekapanya._

 _" kau sangat cantik." ungkapnya menakjupkan._

 _bayi itu mengerjap mata bulan sabitnya pelan tersenyum seakan mengerti perkataannya._

 _Jaejong terperangah mengapa bayi ini seakan merespon perkataannya. Kemudian dokter cantik itu mengambil besi kecil yang dapat menghasilkan bunyi mendekatkannya ke arah cuping bayi itu._

 _" hoek hoek. " bayi itu menangis kencang mendengar suara bising itu. Jaejong tersenyum senang membawa bayi itu untuk menemui changmin._

 _Tapi langkahnya terlambat saat melihat yunho membawa paksa changmin yg masih dalam keadaan pucat untuk pergi. Bersama dengan Baekhyun lain ._ _Jaejong memanggil mereka dengan sekuat tenaga tapi mobil itu terus melaju dengan cepat._

 _" Nama mu kim baekhyun , kau adalah anak dari Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jaejong kau mengerti. " ucapnya sembari menciumi wajah cantik anak itu._

 _Semenjak kepergian Changmin dari rumah sakit jaejong tidak lagi mendengar kabar tentang changmin. Mungkin yunho sudah membawanya pergi jauh ._

* * *

Baekhyun memutuskan membawa Chanyeol keapartemen namja itu. Membaringkan tubuh besarnya di kasur king sizenya. Tubuh nya sangat panas baekhyun mengambil baskom berisi air dingin untuk mengompres dahinya. Membantu chanyeol meminumkan obat penurun demam .

Nafas chanyeol terasa memburu dia menggigil. Baekhyun menjadi panik tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya namja cantik itu membuka jas kerjanya dan masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan chanyeol. Dia mendekap erat tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol merasa hangat dia menelusupkan lebih jauh kepalanya keperpotongan leher baekhyun. Mendekap lebih erat lagi tubuh mungil itu.

" apa kau merasa lebih baik. " ucapnya sembari membelai rambut tebal itu. Baekhyun sendiri tersenyum kecut dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal segila ini kepada chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia khawatir.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas degup jantung yang terasa familiar di telinganya. Dia menikmati debaran jantung baekhyun seperti pengantar lagu tidur dan kemudian terlelap.

Baekhyun merasa hpnya bergetar di saku celananya. Dia melihat 50 panggilan tak terjawan dari kekasih dan juga adiknya. Ah Baekhyun lupa hari menjelang malam rupanya saat dia melihat arloji di tangannya.

" yeobseo. " baekhyun menjawab pelan agar seseorang yang berada di dekapannya tidak terbangun.

" Baekhyunee kau di mana kenapa belum pulang. " Taeyeon berujar manja memanggil Kekasihnya.

Baekhyun terdiam haruskah dia pulang meninggalkan namja ini atau berbohong ke pada Kekasihnya.

" love sepertinya aku akan lembur jangan menunggu ku tidur lah yg cepat aku akan segera kembali. "

Taeyeon mendesah pelan di ujung seberang sana. Baekhyun tahu kekasihnya kecewa tapi dia juga tidak mampu meninggalkan namja tinggi ini sendiri.

Baekhyun memutuskan menemani chanyeol malam ini hingga dia sembuh. Tidak lupa dia juga memberitahu adiknya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun lebih pagi saat dia melihat namja mungil itu disisinya. Dia tersenyum tanpa menyadari reaksinya sendiri. Menyentuh bibir yang membuatnya mulai candu dan tanpa sadar mengecup lama belahan bibir semerah cherry itu .

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk diam dia mulai menggerakkan bibir tebalnya , menyesap bibir tipis itu dengan pelan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan.

Baekhyun melenguh saat dia menyadari ada bibir tebal yang menari di atas bibirnya. Dia membuka perlahan matanya yg sayu menatap wajah yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Baekhyun mulai membalas ciuman itu menggerakkan bibir nya pelan. Ciuman mereka terasa panas saling melumat dan berperang lidah di dalam rongga mulut namja kecil itu.

Chanyeol merasakan baekhyun memukul dadanya pertanda dia sudah kehabisan nafas. Ciuman itu beralih ke leher mulus baekhyun , mengecup pelan leher itu dan memberinya kissmark. Tangan besarnya tanpa sadar membuka kancing kemeja baekhyun.

" ah. " Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat lidah itu membelai lehernya. Namja kecil itu sadar yg mereka lakukan ini salah. Tapi tubuhnya tak mampu untuk menolak sentuhan chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraba dada baekhyun , ciumannya terhenti saat dia menyadari tangannya meraba dada yg begitu kasar. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah memerah baekhyun yang begitu cantik. Menyibak kemeja itu hingga terbuka secara keseluruhan. Menampilkan perut rata yg bersih dan nipple yang sedikit menegang.

Tapi pandangannya tertuju pada garis lurus panjang di dada namja mungil itu.

" kau memiliki luka jahitan. " ujarnya sembari menatap baekhyun yang kini berada dibawahnya.

Baekhyun meraba dadanya dan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan namja tinggi itu.

" eum aku pernah operasi jantung. "

Mata chanyeol membulat , dia bangkit dari tubuh baekhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia mulai berpikiran yang tidak - tidak dalam otaknya tentang berbagai kemungkinan.

" kenapa. " hanya itu yang suaranya keluarkan.

Baekhyun ikut terduduk di samping namja itu membenarkan kembali pakaiannya.

" karena sebuah kecelakaan. "

* * *

 **Flashback 2010**

Baekhyun dan Taeyeon memutuskan berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya salju. Menggunakan mobil sport kesukaan nya. Awal bulan desember menjelang natal begitu sangat ramai di malam hari dan mereka menikmatinya.

Awalnya jongin sempat menasehati untuk tidak keluar menggunakan mobil dan lebih baik bejalan kaki karena jalanan pasti sangat licin.

" baekhyunee aku ingin keluar dengan mobil. " taeyeon terus saja merengek pada baekhyun. Membuat jongin jengah dengan kelakukan manja kekasih Hyungnya.

" yak apa kau tidak lihat di luar turun salju hah. " Jongin benar habis kesabaran melihat taeyeon yg terus saja mendesak.

Baekhyun melerai pertengkaran itu " baik-baik kita keluar dan berhenti menangis ." Baekhyun tidak tega melihat kekasihnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Namja itu meyakinkan adiknya bahwa semua baik2 saja dan tidak ada yg perlu dikhawatirkan.

Baekhyun mengemudi pelan mobilnya melaju jalanan kota ganggnam yang mulai di penuhi salju. Taeyeon terus saja berbicara tanpa henti mengatakan banyak hal. Membuat mereka tertawa bersama .Yeoja itu terus mengajak baekhyun bicara tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya yg sedang menyetir.

Saat tiba-tiba mobil itu oleng karena melewati turunan jalan raya yang sangat licin. Mobil baekhyun tergelincir dan terbalik membentur pembatas jalan.

" bruk. "

Suara sirine mulai membelah kesunyian membawa 2 korban kecelakaan menuju rumah sakit terdekat Jongnam Hospital.

Jongin dan Ayahnya kim Junmyeon berlari panik menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Untuk menemui ibu mereka.

" eomma bagaimana keadaan hyung. " Jaejong terisak pelan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Junmyeon yang melihat itu membawa jaejong ke dalam pelukannya. Saat tiba-tiba pintu ruang icu terbuka.

" Kris bagaimana keadaan baekhyun. " jaejong bertanya pada Kris teman satu relasinya di rumah sakit itu.

Kris hanya terdiam tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun membuat semua orang menatapnya menjadi gusar.

" Baekhyun mengalami kebocoran jantung akibat hentakkan yg keras pada pada dadanya. " Kris memutuskan memberitahu kebenaran yang ada.

" Baekhyun mengalami koma. " lanjutnya kemudian membuat semua orang yang ada disana berteriak histeris.

Jongin membawa langkah kakinya menuju ruang rawat inap dimana taeyeon berada. Membuka dengan kasar pintu itu menampilkan taeyeon yang terbaring cukup lemah akibat kecelakaan. Meskipun lukanya tidak separah kekasihnya.

" ini semua karena kau brengsek , kau yang sudah membuat hyung ku koma. " Jongin mengambil kerah baju taeyeon tidak memperdulikan bahwa taeyeon itu wanita.

" kalau saja kau tidak merengek dengan sikap manja mu itu , hyung ku tidak akan terbaring koma. " air matanya tidak bisa lagi dia bendung.

Taeyeon menangis terisak menyadari kebodohannya semua karena kesalahannya. Andai saja dia tidak memaksa baekhyun mungkin sekarang mereka masih bersama saling berpelukan.

 **Flashback Off**

Baekhyun menatap lurus kearah dinding ketika memori lama itu teringat kembali di kepalanya. Akibat kejadiaan itu membuat jongin sangat membenci taeyeon. Akibat kejadiaan itu juga dia pergi meninggalkan seoul ke paris.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa baekhyun mengalami trauma akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Membuat eomma dan appanya memutuskan mengirim baekhyun ke paris.

" aku terbangun sehari setelah hari natal dengan jantung yang baru. "

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang juga menatapnya tanpa tau arti dari tatapan itu.

 **Jangan Lupa Vote Exo ya**

 **Maaf lanjutannya gaje gini.**


	6. The First Chapter 6

The First Chapter 6

HURT

Kim Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kenapa perasaannya selalu merasa tersakiti dalam waktu yang tidak menentu. Kadang rasanya seperti dunia menjauhinya, kadang pula hatinya berbunga-bunga seperti jatuh cinta. Dia selalu merasa bahwa tubuhnya berada pada demensi lain yang mengendalikan pikirannya.

Suatu hari ia pernah bermimpi, dia melihat dirinya berada di suatu rumah yang besar . Ada seorang lelaki dan wanita paruh baya yang entah siapa baekhyun tidak mengenalinya, wajah kedua orang itu kabur dan tidak terlalu jelas Dia melihat lelaki itu membentak wanitanya .

" dari awal aku sudah bilang, seharusnya kau gugurkan saja kandungan mu dulu." Lelaki itu menatap nyalang ke arah wanita yang kini menangis tersedu.

" hiks hiks tapi dia anak mu."

" dia bukan anak ku, aku tidak pernah sudi memiliki anak cacat seperti dia."

Wanita itu masih saja terus menangis memandang punggung lelaki yang kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja .

Baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri mendengar pertengkaran itu . Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada dirinya yang lain , dia melihat dirinya menenangkan wanita itu bahwa dia tidak apa-apa .

Seketika jantung baekhyun berdetak kencang, mengapa wanita itu berbicara pada dirinya yang lain menggunakan bahasa isyarat . Sedangkan baekhyun bisa mendengar dengan baik semua pertengkaran tadi . Kemudian dia melihat baekhyun lain pergi melangkah menuju pintu dan sejenak berbalik dan memberikan senyuman pada wanita itu.

" eomma aku tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya ."

.

.

.

.

Kim baekhyun terus mengikuti langkah kaki dirinya yang lain, hingga mereka berdua berhenti pada trotoar jalan . Dan baekhyun melihat bagaimana dirinya menangis dengan tersedu di tengah jalan.

" ku mohon jangan menangis, jebal berhentilah menangis ." baekhyun meremat rambutnya frustasi melihat dirinya sendiri menangis seperti orang lemah .

" APA KAU TULI AKU BILANG BERHENTILAH MENANGIS BODOH." Baekhyun berteriak kencang pada dirinya yang lain .

Seketika ia tersentak kaget melihat dirinya yang lain seperti memandangnya juga dengan mata sendunya, terpancar kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Seakan dia mendengar perkataan baekhyun tadi dan menjadi sedih karenanya .

Baekhyun benci dengan mimpi – mimpi yang selalu berdatangan padanya, dia benci ketika melihat dirinya dalam mimpi di bully oleh banyak orang. Dia benci pada lelaki paruh baya yang tidak mengakuinya sebagai anak dan mengatakan dirinya cacat .

Baekhyun terus bertanya siapa wanita dan lelaki paruh baya itu, kenapa rasanya tidak begitu asing . Ketika ia bercerita pada Appa dan eommanya tentang mimpinya, kedua orang tuanya akan selalu bilang bahwa itu hanya mimpi yang tidak perlu aku fikirkan .

Dan baekhyun juga membenci seorang lelaki lain yang berperawakan tinggi yang wajahnya juga tidak jelas di dalam mimpinya yang datang pada hari-hari berikutnya .

Di dalam mimpinya lelaki itu menciuminya dengan kasar di sebuah toilet sekolahan , baekhyun geram dia ingin sekali mencekik laki-laki itu dan membantingnya ke lantai . Tapi baekhyun tidak dapat memegang lelaki itu, dia ingin sekali menyelamatkan dirinya yang lain yang sudah tersakiti hingga yang dapat ia lakukan hanya berteriak dengan frustasi .

" LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK "

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia hidup dengan baik-baik saja selama ini . Dia mencoba melupakan setiap mimpi yang datang silih berganti dalam tidurnya . Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya bunga tidur yang tidak perlu diingat . Tapi dia tidak bisa mimpi-mimpi itu selalu berputar dikapalanya seperti roda film yang mengatakan bahwa mimpi itu kenyataan yang sudah terjadi .

Entah kenapa ia juga memasukkan itu ke dalam kenyataan bahwa dia begitu membenci lelaki jangkung yang sudah menyakitinya berulang kali dalam mimpinya . Dia membenci lelaki itu sampai ke tulang-tulang tapi rasanya juga tidak mampu seperti ada hati lain yang begitu bahagia melihat lelaki jangkung itu dan baekhyun membenci perasaannya sendiri .Benci bahwa pada kenyataannya dirinya yang lain pada mimpinya mencintai lelaki tinggi yang sudah menyakiti hatinya .


	7. The First Chapter 7

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast :

Kim Jongin

DO Kyungsoo

E) (O

Chanyeol fikir dia sudah mulai gila membayangkan jika jantung yang dimiliki baekhyun sekarang adalah milik orang yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini.

"apa yang ku fikirkan." tanpa sadar chanyeol bergumam sendiri.

Baekhyun memperhatikan aneh sikap chanyeol, yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri.

"apa terjadi sesuatu." Namja mungil itu mencoba menyadarkan seseorang Disampingnya.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah baekhyun, menggeleng pelan lalu menarik lengan baekhyun dan membawa namja mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol menghirup bau khas namja mungilnya, mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah ceruk leher baekhyun dan mengecupnya pelan disana.

Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat nafas chanyeol berhembus di lehernya. Rasanya panas dan hangat menembus kulitnya.

" y yeol, aku akan siapkan sarapan untuk mu." Dengan susah payah baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan kepala chanyeol dari lehernya.

Tapi lelaki itu seakan tidak mendengar dan terus melanjutkan aksinya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran chanyeol saat ini. Rasanya dia hanya ingin melupakan tentang pemikiran gilanya.

Chanyeol mulai merebahkan tubuh baekhyun kembali keranjang, wajahnyawajahnya dia angkat untuk memberikan kecupan di dahi itu sedikit lama.

Turun menuju hidung yang kecil dan berakhir pada bibir tipis merah muda. Awalnya hanya mengecup tapi lama dia mulai melumat bibir itu kembali, sarat akan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Baekhyun entah mengapa tidak dapat menolak lagi, mungkin dari awal dia tidak mampu hingga dia membiarkan respon tubuhnya yang bekerja. Kepalanya mulai diisi rasa bersalah lagi kepada Taeyeon kekasihnya.

Namja mungil itu membalas pangutan chanyeol di dalam mulutnya, berperang lidah satu sama lain. menyalurkan hasrat yang sempat tertunda, saling menyesap hingga nafas mereka memburu akan panas dalam tubuh masing-masing.

"ah, yeol." Baekhyun mendesah saat lidah chanyeol turun menuju dadanya. Lidah itu memutar disekitaran nipple sebelah kanannya dan tidak lupa tangan kiri lelaki itu memelintir nipple kirinya.

Chanyeol sudah bernafsu dia tidak lupa memberi jilatan pada jahitan panjang pada dada baekhyun, tempat luka itu Berada turun menuju perutnya. Membuat namja mungilnya mendesah sangat keras akan kenikmatan.

Hingga kepala itu tiba pada pusat baekhyun yang masih tertutupi celana. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada selangkangan baekhyun yang sudah menggembung. Menciumnya dengan mendamba akan nafsu panasnya.

Dengan perlahan dia membuka celana panjang dan celana dalam baekhyun membuatnya menjadi naked penuh.

"yeol apa yang kau lakukan." Mata namja cantik itu meloto saat melihat chanyeol menjilati ujung kepala penisnya.

Memasukkan penis mungil itu kedalam mulutnya, dan memaju mundurkan penis itu di dalam goa hangat mulut chanyeol.

"ah y yeol, ah ah." Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat kenikmatan di pusat tubuhnya membuay darahnya berdesir panas.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada penis baekhyun pada mulutnya, menghisap ujung penis itu, tidak lupa memainkan dua bola kembar baekhyun juga.

" ah ah yeol aku akan keluar." Penisnya berkedut cepat dan memuntahkan sperma nya sendiri ke dalam mulut chabyeol.

Baekhyun terengah karena pelepasaannya, matanya masih tertutup menikmati setiap darah yang berdesir hebat.

Tapi belum tertutup lama saat dia merasakan kakinya dibuka dengan lebar.

Baekhyun membuka matanya menatap bagaimana nafsu chanyeol mengkilat di bola mata besar itu.

Dia memperhatikan bagaimana cara chanyeol mulai melepas bajunya hingga mereka sama naked.

Chanyeol kembali merangkak menuju baekhyun memberikan ciuman panas kembali. Lalu sebelah tangan kanannya, membawa penis yang sudah berdiri tegak menuju lubang berkedut baekhyun.

"akh s sakit yeol." Baekhyun menjerit saat kepala penis chanyeochanyeol menerobos masuk ke lubangnya.

" argh sial, sempit baek." Tidak tertahan padahal baru kepalanya yang masuk tapi sudah menjepit penis tegangny.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk selembut mungkin untuk tidak membuat namja mungilnya, menerobos pelan2 hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam.

Chanyeol memaju mundurkan penisnya kedalam lubang baekhyun.

"ah ah yeol lebih dalam." Baekhyun meracau kala prostatnya tertumbuk dengan sempurna.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap baekhyun, dia sudah mendapatkannya ternyata. Sekali2 dia juga menghalau rambut baekhyun yang menutupi matanya.

Terus menumbuk dari pelan menjadi sedikit kasar, hingga bunyi kulit bersetuhan menggema di kamar itu.

" argh baek baek, kau nikmat." Suara geraman chanyeol menandakan sebentar lagi dia akan sampai pada klimaksnya.

" aku akan keluar yeol." Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi pelepasannya akan segera datang, dia mengetatkan lubangnya.

" ouh shit, jangan mengetatkannya baek." Chanyeol menampar pantat baekhyun, membuat baekhyun makin menikmati persetubuhan itu.

Pada hentakan ke lima penis chanyeol di lubang baekhyun mereka keluar secara bersamaan.

" hah, hah." Suara keduanya terengah.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di samping baekhyun, membawa namja itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." lelaki tinggi itu berujar sembari memakaikan selimut untuk mereka berdua.

" tapi kita harus ke kantor yeol." Baekhyun hendak bangkit, tapi tertahan karena tubuhnya dipeluk kuat oleh chanyeol.

"tidur atau aku akan melanjutkan untuk ronde ke dua." Chanyeol menyeringai tampan menatap namja mungilnya.

Membuat baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, dan membenamkan kembali kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang chanyeol.

 **' maafkan aku taeyeon '.**

E) (O

E) (O

Dilain tempat terlihat namja berkulit eksotis berjalan mondar-mandir sembari memegang handphonenya.

"ais hyung kemana." Jongin menggerutu kesal karena sejak semalam hyungnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan juga baekhyun tidak pulang ke rumah mereka.

Walaupun taeyeon sudah mengatakan alasannya, tetap saja jongin khawatir.

"apa jangan2 hyung bersama tiang itu." jongin sudah mengeluarkan asap dikepalanya, jika benar hyungnya bersama dengan tiang sialan itu awas saja pembalasan dendamnya.

E) (O

E) (O

Jongin berjalan lunglai menuju ke kampusnya saat matanya bertegur sapa dengan mata bulat itu, membuatny tersipu malu.

" pagi kyung," sapa jongin dengan wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinganya.

Kyungsoo melihat tentu saja dia tertawa dalam hati, tingkah menggemaskan jongin membawa hiburan tersendiri buatnya.

"pagi juga jongin." Ungkapnya dengam senyuman yang tulus, membuat jongin semakin jatuh cinta dibuatnya.

Dengan berani namja tan itu mengecup sekilas bibir berbentuk hati milik kyungsoo

lalu berlari meninggalkan kyungsoo.

Jongin berlari kencang menuju kelasnya ketika sampai dibangkunya, dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tas yang sudah dia buka.

" ya ampun apa yang sudah ku lakukan." dia menjerit tertahan di dalam sana seperti perawan kehilangan kesuciannya.

Sedangkan jauh ditempat lain kyungsoo menyimpulkan senyuman manisnya, mendapat perlakuan mendadak jongin.

" aku rasa aku menyukai mu jongin."

 **Anjai Gw update apaan sih ini, Gw gak yakin ada yang nungguin ni FF gaje.** **Walaupun bukan maljum ya gak papa ya buat cerita yang Rate M.** **Terimakasih.**


End file.
